Fading
by Furyina
Summary: Quand Ace perd peu à peu l'esprit, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui peut le sauver de lui-même ... YAOI, Ace/Law, UA.


**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

**J'avais envie de me sentir tel un special snowflake virvoltant au gré des OTP alors je me suis dit "Tiens, je vais faire un Law/Ace CAR TEL EST MON BON PLAISIR ET PUIS JE VAIS ME DEGOURDIR LES FEELS POUR D'AUTRES FICTIONS !"**

**J'ai donc fait un Law/Ace un peu à l'arrache ... Du style "Tiens, j'ai une idée je vais l'écrire" alors que d'habitude je suis plutôt du style à réfléchir entre une journée et plusieurs années avant d'écrire un truc ...  
Je me suis pour cela inspirée d'une fabuleuse chanson : Fading de Decyfer Down qui donne son titre à la fiction. Je vous conseille chaleureusement de l'écouter pendant votre lecture et même après ;) **

**Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! **

**Disclamers : Histoire et mini UA à moi, les personnages sont à Oda ! **

**Warnings : Rien de spécial ... Yaoi ? Faut-il encore avertir les gens ? XD**

**Remerciements : Au courageux Nathan Drake. **

* * *

**Fading**

« Encore une magnifique intervention de notre héros Ace aux poings ardents qui a sauvé la ville du péril imminent du prince des sab… »

Il avait suffit d'une pichenette sur l'écran de télévision pour qu'il explose, répandant fragments de verre et restes de circuit électronique dans toute la pièce. De la suie couvrait aussi les murs blancs qu'il s'agissait désormais de repeindre, une fois de plus.

Ça n'était pas la première fois ni la dernière fois qu'une telle chose arrivait au héros adulé de tous. Toute cette agitation autour de son pouvoir, sa fabuleuse habilité à contrôler les flammes et à réduire tout ce qui était mauvais en cendres, ne faisait qu'accroître son malheur. Comment pouvaient-ils tous penser qu'une telle capacité pouvait lui être octroyée sans contrepartie ?

Il était maudit pour le reste de sa vie par le démon qui l'avait ainsi « béni » d'un tel don et ce dernier commençait à réclamer son dû. A chaque flammèche qu'il faisait naître dans le creux de sa main, il entendait cette voix terrifiante mais tellement tentante qui lui disait de tout réduire en cendres, de devenir lui-même le démon, d'abandonner le contrôle, de succomber à la tentation de la destruction.

Il sentait certains jours le besoin de fuir la ville pour laisser éclater la fureur qui l'habitait. Il retournait ainsi à l'endroit même où il avait, pour sauver sa vie, pactiser avec le démon des flammes. Un sentier de montagne battu par les vents, bordant un précipice immense. Il s'y était jadis perdu, avait erré de longs jours. Terrassé par la faim et la soif il avait mordu le fruit défendu, signé le pacte avec le maître des flammes. D'abord, il n'y avait vu que les avantages : la reconnaissance, l'argent, la puissance mais maintenant que la folie le rongeait peu à peu, il se disait qu'il eut été mieux pour tout le monde qu'il meurt dans cette montagne, oublié de tous, loin des yeux du monde.

Ace conduisit ainsi jusqu'à une carrière abandonnée dans laquelle il s'entraînait autrefois à contrôler ses pouvoirs, à lancer des boules de feu et des jets de flamme, à ne rien toucher d'autre ce que ce qu'il désirait consumer …Désormais, il s'y rendait pour vider le trop plein d'énergie, de rage qui parasitait ses pensées. Cela le calmait un temps mais le besoin de recommencer se faisait à chaque fois plus pressant, plus dévorant.

Il se plaça au centre du paysage de roc et fit apparaître des flammes au creux de ses paumes. Il les projeta de toutes ses forces contre la paroi rocheuse de la falaise et enchaîna les coups jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente sur le point d'exploser. Il ferma alors les yeux et déchaîna ses pouvoirs, créant un large anneau incandescent autour de lui dont émergèrent peu à peu d'étranges figures à la lointaine allure humaine et des animaux qui nageaient dans cet océan de flammes. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour les sentir dans le prolongement brûlant de son corps et de son âme. Ces créatures apparaissaient dans ses flammes de plus en plus souvent et de plus en plus nombreuses.

Quelque chose troubla cependant le cours des pensées d'Ace, une autre présence qu'il connaissait bien. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit à l'extrémité de son cercle de destruction un homme, chapeau vissé sur le crâne, regard perçant, manteau remuant au gré du souffle ardent

« Va-t'en Law ! » hurla Ace d'une voix rauque. Il ne voulait blesser personne et n'était plus capable de ravaler les flammes autour de lui.

Malgré cet avertissement, l'homme pénétra dans le cercle de feu sans que pour autant il ne soit atteint. Les flammes s'écartaient sur son passage, certaines tournoyaient autour de sa personne avant de disparaître en émettant un cri strident.

« Tu croyais que j'allais reculer devant ça Ace ? » lui lança le téméraire en s'arrêtant à mi-chemin de l'homme de feu « On dirait que tu oublies que nous sommes dans le même bateau. »

Un frisson parcourut le corps d'Ace et de déplaisants souvenirs envahirent soudain sa mémoire. Il se revoyait encore sur ce sentier désolé, au milieu de nulle part. Law était le premier à l'avoir découvert après qu'il ait croqué le fruit interdit : une colonne de flammes avait transpercé le ciel et il avait été la seule personne assez folle pour la suivre. Il avait ensuite traîné son corps faible et inanimé jusqu'à chez lui pour soigner les plaies et les bleus. C'était sans doute de là qu'était née la vocation qui l'avait fait croquer à un fruit du démon, celui qui lui permettait de soigner bien des maux, d'être le sauveur de biens des malades désespérés : le chirurgien qui combattait la mort.

« Ne t'approche pas plus Law, je te jure que …

- Que ? Tu vas me réduire en cendres ? » Le médecin reprit sa marche vers Ace qui s'effondra à genoux. Law posa sa main sur sa tête, indemne de la moindre brûlure.

« Tu m'as dit la même chose la première fois que j'ai voulu t'embrasser. J'ai pris le risque et je le reprendrai encore. »

Ace baissa la tête et Law s'accroupit en face de lui.

« Ne laisse pas le démon prendre possession de ton cœur. Il n'est pas trop tard pour combattre.

- Je sais. » Murmura Ace en sentant le tourbillon de flammes autour de lui s'évanouir peu à peu. « J'ai quelqu'un pour qui combattre. »

Le chirurgien attira son amant contre lui dans une puissante étreinte, huma le parfum de cendres au creux de con cou avant de l'embrasser doucement, de remonter vers son visage angélique couvert de suie. Ace fut lui-même l'instigateur du baiser, insinuant sa langue dans la bouche de Law. Ils se séparèrent peu après, tous les deux pantelants et secoués par tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Le médecin fut le premier à se lever. Il tendit la main vers l'homme de feu pour l'aider et tout en laçant leurs doigts ensemble, il murmura d'une voix douce :

« Rentrons à la maison. »

* * *

**Typiquement la fin de glandue qui n'a pas trouvée de réplique assez classe pour finir la fiction ... I REGRET NOTHING.**

**Quoique ... Le charme brute d'une invitation, la place laissée au lecteur de s'imaginer le visage de Law et d'Ace, le ton de leur voix, la position de leurs corps ...****J'avais pensé faire un lemon au début mais je vais plutôt garder ça pour une autre fiction !**

**Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions pour ce premier essai de texte hors du Zoro/Sanji ! On peut même voir pour une éventuelle suite si ça vous a plu ;) **


End file.
